The GW Band/ The Shinigami
by Amira Yuy
Summary: Well, the GW guys start a band...will their CD go platinum? Find out! (In script form; Relena videotapes the GW band legacy)


The GW Band

The GW Band/The Shinigami

Note from author- I JUST wrote this (it was A LOT of fun!) I don't know if it's any good, though, so r&r please! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, the company/person who invented the TV, VCR, tambourine, flute, guitar, key board, drums, or violin. I don't own the band Limp Bizkit either, or the company that manufactures Mountain Dew.

PART ONE: MOVIE NIGHT

The GW boys and Relena are positioned around a large TV. All are groaning and arguing except for Relena, who has a BIG smile on her face.

Relena- Okay, is everybody ready to see the tape!

GW boys- Groan

Wufei- This is such a weak thing to dowho cares about this damn videoI wanna go practice fighting in Nataku!

Relena- (flashing a hard glare at Wufei) You're NOT getting out of this one, Wu-chan! You are sitting through the entire thing, whether you like it or not!

Heero- Relena, if you make us watch this, I'm gonna hide explosives around the room, and self-detonate them while YOUR in here!

Relena- Oh Heero, I know you'd never do that to the one you most truly lovegive me a kiss

Heero leans over like he's about to kiss her, but whips out a gun instead, and points it at her head.

Heero- I'm not kiddingdo you want your disgusting brain splattered all over the room?

Relena looks like she's about to cry

Quatre- Heero, come on give her a brake, she probably worked INCREDIBLY hard on this video

Heero glares at Quatre, but puts the gun away.

Duo- Okay Relena, get this over with

Everyone gasps and stares at Duo

Heero- Oh my godDuo's actually NOT acting like everything's la-de-da! He must be sick! 

Heero puts his hand on Duo's head, checking his temperature

Heero- (in shock) It'snormal!

Everyone except Duo gasps

Duo- I just don't want y'all buggin' me again about my "stupid idea!" (aside) even though it was an ingenious one

All glare at Duo

Duo- What?

Wufei- Just put the damn video in, Relena!

Relena walks over to the TV. She stares at the VCR.

Heero- What the hell is taking you so long?

Relena- Ummdon't know how to use a VCR

Everyone groans. Quatre gets up and walks to the VCR

Quatre- Okay Relena, how about we press the button that says play

Relena- Oohhhhhhh!!!!!So THAT'S what you do!

Wufei- (imitating) Ohh! So THAT'S what you do!

Relena glares at him, but presses play. The video begins

PART TWO: THE VIDEO

SCENE 1:

The GW boys are seen in a dining room. Duo is sitting at the head staring at a huge cake. Relena's taping. 

Relena- Hello, this is my tape ofan event! 

All except Duo, Relena, and Quatre begin unenthusiastically singing (Relena and Quatre are enthusiastic)

All except Duo- Happy birthday to–

Duo- Me!

All except Duo- Happy birthday to–

Duo- Me!

All except Duo- Happy birthday dear–

Duo- hot stuff!

All except Duo- Happy birthday to–

Duo- Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre and Relena clap. Duo claps, whistles, and shouts.

Duo- I'm 17, oh yeah, 17, uh-huh, 17, all the way, uh huh, oh yeah, I'm se-ven-teen!!!!!!!!!!

Heero, Trowa, and Wufei glare at Duo. Relena and Quatre smile warmly

Quatre- Make a wish Duo!

Relena/narrator- (pouting) Why can't I make a wish?

Quatre- (sighs) because it's not your birthday

Relena/narrator- (suddenly lights up) It's someone's birthday?!

Quatre- (sighs again) yes, it's DUO's birthday

Relena- OMG! Happy birthday Duo!

Duo- Thanks babeI'm 17, oh–

Heero-(pulls a gun out and points it at Duo) SHUT- UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All flinch, except Heero

Duo smiles nervously at Heero, and then turns to his cake. He closes his eyes, and blows out the candles. All 17 at once.

Duo- Oh yeah, WHO IZ DA MAN!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero- Ach-hem

Duo turns toward Heero and sees he's still pointing the gun, Duo nervously laughs.

Quatre- What'd you wish for, Duo?

Duo- I wished I wereare you readyfamous!!!!

All groan

Trowa- (quietly) Duo, you wish that every year.

Duo- I know, but this year, it's comin' true!

All except Duo- (sarcastically) Uh-huh

Duo- No, really! Maybe I'll be an actor (clears his throat) "TO BE, OR NOT TO BE! THAT IS THY QUESTION!!!!

Heero- That's an easy question

Duo- Really? Then what's the answer, Mr. Know-it-all?

Heero picks up a vest covered in bombs and a self-detonator and shoves the junk in Duo's hands

Heero- You figure it out. 

Duo-(after a few minutes) okay, maybe acting's not my thingbut I could always become an mc, or even

Suddenly a small cloud forms over Duo's head, and a light bulb turns on in it. Everyone looks up at the cloud.

All except Duo- Oh nonot another one of Duo's

Duo- Eureka! I have an idea!

All except Duo groan

Duo- How about we start a band!

Heero, Wufei, and Trowa- (in unison) NO!!

Quatre- Hey, that kind of sounds like fun! But how about an orchestra instead?

Duo- laughs and slaps Quatre on the back, Quatre stumbles forward

Duo- Very funny Quatre, very funny!

Quatre- (aside) what?

Relena/narrator- Omg! That would be SO neat! As long as we're not one of those scary and un-peaceful bands like Limp Bizkit**

**authors note= this is not meant as an insult to the band Limp Bizkit. As it is, I'm actually a fan.

Duo- Hey, that's a great idea! Be a band like Limp Bizkit!

Quatre and Relena- Oh my

Wufei - hey, that doesn't sound THAT bad

Duo- That's it Wu-man, you could get as angry as you want, and scream "you're weak" at the audience, and make money for it!

Heero-hmmm..

Duo- Come on guys, don't ya want ta get your anger out?

Wufei, Heero, and Trowa smile, which is VERY rare

Quatre- I'm not so sure DuoI meanit seemsviolent!

Duo- Oh come on Quat, you won't be hurting anyone!

Quatre- Well

Relena/narrator- If Heero's in, I'm in!

SCENE 2:

Duo- Okay, iz everyone ready to be assigned their instruments? (aside) God, I hate the word instruments, it sounds so formal

Quatre- Guess what Duo, you don't have to assign me an instrument! I have one already! And Trowa does too!

Trowa- I do?

Quatre- Yep, and we're both just swell at playin them!

All except Quatre - (flinch) I hate that word

Quatre- anywho, I have my perfectly polished violin, and Trowa's got his swell and shiny flute!

All except Quatre= owthere's that word again

Duo- I think we need one of those beeper machines so next time we can beep out the word–

All except Duo and Quatre- DON'T SAY IT!

Duo- heheAnyway, Quatre, Quatre, Quatre, (puts his arm around Quatre) listen man, how many times do I have to tell yahYOU ARE NOT PLAYIN' THE VIOLIN IN MY BAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre- *sniffle* oh...okayif you say so

Duo- Listen Quat, I'll tell ya whatyou can play the

Quatre- (face lights up) TAMBORINE??!!!

Duo- Well, that's not exactly–yeah, sure, wutever(aside) man, this guy is SO out of it! Anyway, Heero, you can play the guitar, Wufei, umthe drums, and Trowa, the ummhow bout the keyboard?

Trowa- .

Duo- Trowa, you there?

Trowa- ..

Duo- Earth to Trowa

Trowa-.

Duo- great, there he goes again! Someone get a bucket of water!

Quatre runs out of the room and returns with a big bucket of ice-cold water

Duo- Aiight, pour it on him

Quatre- WHAT!

Duo- you heard me, pour it, pour it on him

Quatre- forgive me, Trowa, for I have sinned

Quatre pours the water on Trowa, and Trowa screams

Trowa- Whowho am I? Wherewhere am I? Ohso coldI'm I'm so cold

Heero- You should be, considering Quatre just poured ice cold water on you

Trowa- (coming back from "outerspace") you WHAT!!!!!! Quatre, you're gonna get it!

Quatre- Uh ohit was Duo's idea!

Trowa yanks his head around so that he's facing Duo

Duo- hehe

Trowa lunges at Duo who jumps on top of a table. Trowa trips and falls down head first. His hair digs into the floor, and gets stuck. 

Trowa- (trying to pull his hair out of the floor) damn, I knew I should have used less hair gel!

Duo- haha! Take a look at Trowa!

Duo flips his head back, and his braid gets caught in the ceiling fan, and he goes flying around, hanging by his braid

Duo- Ahhh! $^*^! $%&$ #%#%^&!!!!!!!!!!!

Trowa- (still stuck) what's going on?

Heero- Now you see why I don't do my hair? THIS is what it leads to

Duo- (still swinging on the fan) yeah

foundhead!

Heero- You're gonna die Shinigami!!!!!!!

Wufei- Stop it you weaklings! Just stop!

Duo- (still flying) What guy?

Wufei casually walks over to the switch for the fan and turns it off. He then untangles Duo's braid, and yanks Trowa's hair out of the floorboard. Both Duo and Trowa stand up, massaging their heads.

Relena/Narrator- You know Duo, you never told me what I was going to play–

All glare at Relena. Duo walks up to her and takes away the camera

Duo- Heero, could you turn that thing off for me?

As the camera is turned off, Relena's shreik is heard

SCENE 3: 

Wufei is jumpin' up and down backstage with his guitar screamin' "WEAKLINGS!!! WEAKLINGS!!! SUGAR!!!YEAH!!!SUGAR!!!

Heero- what's up with him?

Duo- he found a huge stock of desserts and mountain dew in the dressing room.

Heero- Oh. That explains it.

Trowa enters shaking

Trowa- The.The

Duo- uh huh

Trowa- The

Heero- SPILL WEIRD HAIR!

Trowa- The auditoriumpacked!

Duo- Oh, yeah! I knew The Shinigami would turn out to be a great band!

Heero- Now how'd you win that argument again?

(a few weeks ago there had been an argument on what the name of the band would be. Duo finally got his way, and named the band The Shinigami)

Duo- well, as I remember it–

Trowa- Please don't start again

Duo and Heero continue arguing, and don't notice Quatre enter the room wearing a hippie outfit..

Trowa- (taps Heero and Duo each on the shoulder) umm, guys

Heero and Duo- NOT NOW!

Trowa- UmI think you better see this

Heero and Duo- GO AWAY!

Trowa- LOOK AT QUATRE!!!!

Heero and Duo- WHAT! (turn and look at Quatre)

Duo- What in the name of Deathscythe Hell are you wearing!

Quatre- (cheerfully) My outfit!

Duo faints, and Quatre attemts to catch him, but he's not fast enough, and well

THUMP!

Heero-Oh great, NOW you've done it!

Trowa- (an evil grin spreads across his face)- hehehe

Trowa runs out of the room

Heero and Quatre look at eachother with confused expressions. Suddenly they hear a huge SPLASH from behind them, and a blood-curdling scream that could only belong to Duo

Duo- TROWA!!!!!!!!!

SCENE 4:

The show is finally beginning. Relena is holding the video camera as always, and yelling from the audience HEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Duo had given her the job as official number one fan, and she had agreed to it when he said she could cry out Heero's name, and he (Heero) wouldn't shoot her. However, Heero never really agreed to THAT)

The band goes on stage and everyone begins clapping and whistling (No, Quatre isn't wearing the hippie outfit. After begging and begging, Quatre had finally agreed to put on something else in exchange for Duo promising that he could yell out PEACE! At the end of the performance).

Duo- ARE YOU READY TO ROCK AND ROLL !!!!

Audience- YEAH!!!

Duo- ALL THE PIMP DADDIES IN THE HOUSE, SCREAM!!!!!!!  
Men- YEEEEEAAAAH!

Duo- ALL THE FINE BABES IN THE HOUSE SCREAM MY NAME!!!!!!

Women- DUUUUOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Duo- ALRIGHT, HIT IT SHINIGAMI!!!!!!!!

The auditorium fills with an aweful sound of drums being beaten to death, the guitar being banged apart, the key board being pounded till it brakes, a tamborine being shaken ever so gently, and an insane person screamin' out profanities in an attempt to rap. When the song is finally over, and EVERY band member is sweating oceans, the auditorium is COMPLETELY empty and quite except for one person screamin' HEEEEEEERRRRROOOO!!!! Yeah, Relena.

PART 3: THE END OF MOVIE NIGHT

The GW boys and Relena are all sitting infront of the TV and staring at the blank screen. Not a word is said. Suddenly Wufei cries out "HEEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!"

The entire room fills with shrieks of laughter as the GW boys fall down laughin' their heads off and on the verge of tears. One person is still staring at the blank TV, and not laughing. After a LONG time, she (Relena) finally says something.

Relena- I don't get it.


End file.
